


“Can I kiss you?”

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [43]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: He dreamed of kissing her.





	“Can I kiss you?”

He had a bad habit of staring at her mouth when she spoke. His eyes liked the trace the dips, the freckles, and little scar on her upper lip. When she had given him the leather shoes, he had become consumed with feelings. He wanted her to be breathless and intoxicated when he made love to her. To laugh herself silly at his bad jokes. To eat his bad cooking. For this whole quest to fight The Blight to be over so they could move to living their life. He hoped together. 

As he took the leather boots from her, he kicked off his old shoes and pulled on the new shoes.she was smiling and he placed his hands onto her shoulders. He felt giddy. Like a boy. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

She quickly laughed and rubbed at her neck, “For a pair of shoes? That’s a little extreme.” 

Zevran shook his head, “Not for the shoes.” 

“For what?” 

“I love you.” he admits and she blushes a deep red that her tan skin becomes darker. She ducks her head and then nodded. He lifted her head and placed his lips on hers. She tasted like magic. And something else. When he pulled away, she tried to follow him and then she pulled away. 

Covering her mouth and then quickly said, almost breathlessly, “That was nice!” 

He smirked at her, “Nice? Maybe I should do it again. Nice isn’t what I was aiming for.” 

“You...want to kiss me again?” 

“I want to kiss you all the time.” 

She licked her lips and then said, softly, “I’d like that.” 


End file.
